1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tent apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tent apparatus wherein the same is readily transported and mounted during periods of use and need by individuals in backpacking and camping scenarios.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tent structures of various types are utilized throughout the prior art for individuals in backpacking and camping procedures. Apparatus in such organizations requires compactness and lightness of construction, as well as application and use in various positions and configurations. Such a tent structure is set forth and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,729 to Magnino wherein a tent member is mounted fixedly within a truck bed for erection relative thereto.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,040 to Mahan sets forth a pickup truck bed and tail gate forming an envelope in conjunction with a tent structure fixedly mounted to the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,504,049 to Straub; 4,310,194 to Biller; and 4,607,876 to Reed provide for covering structure for use as tent and camping arrangements for use in combination with truck beds.
Accordingly, it may be understood that there is a need for a new and improved tent apparatus as set forth by the instant invention wherein the same is applicable to various camping situations for use within a truck bed or in a free-standing configuration and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.